


You Made Me Wait

by motleystarshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: After Part Three, Aged-Up Character(s), But Hope's an adult, Consensual, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motleystarshine/pseuds/motleystarshine
Summary: Set after Lightning Returns.They've snatched a new chance for themselves. On a new world, it just isn't fair that Hope's body isn't the right age for all the history between them.So they wait.[Continuity edit completed 11/24/19. See updated end note.]





	You Made Me Wait

The new world presented a problem because despite everything they were to each other and everything they knew of each other, they started off with what they had been when the old world ended. All the years that happened after were gone from their bodies, but their minds still knew every second that had passed. For most of them, it wasn’t a big deal. For Hope, it tore him in half.

Hope knew without thinking who he wanted to be with and how, with all the memories of the age of his soul – thirteen years and five hundred on top of that – but with the body of a child. He tried to explain to Lightning how he felt, but she stopped him before he could get started.

Lightning put her foot down. She wouldn’t, she said, take advantage.

Hope understood, of course. Time had passed so differently for all of them, and he and Lightning had not been in the same time for the part where he’d become an adult, the part where he’d learned how to please someone.

And the flesh he was in wasn’t up to the task of her, anyway.

So he relented. It took all the maturity he had at his disposal, all the perseverance it had taken to figure out how to help Serah across her time hopping quest to save the future, but he did. He held both hands up and took a step back.

Lightning seemed soothed by that, and her ease frustrated him beyond reason.

So he left her, on an early morning before she’d come back from her run, he took his things and went off to grow up.

She caught up with him shortly after, and there was an argument, but by the end of it – and how shocked was she that he answered back in the same furious tones that she used – she understood what he meant and why he was going. There was even a flicker of acknowledgement of what he was saying, that he couldn’t stand to hear her tell him that _how_ he wanted to be close to her was wrong.

If they started down that road, it would be that everything about the two of them was wrong.

They packed together, that time. He went off to school, to explore, to grow past the body he was in until it matched his mind.

And when all that was done, when he was old enough that even she should understand it wasn’t her taking advantage of him but the other way around – because Lightning was strong, but she’d long ago closed herself off and only understood so much about any kind of connection between people – he let himself reach out to her.

He could’ve gone back to her at eighteen. That would’ve been enough time for her to agree he was grown up enough, but she sounded so fine with his absence, so calm when they did chance to speak that he didn’t. He waited.

He didn’t want it to be just ‘enough’ for her to agree. That wasn’t what he wanted from Lightning.

They exchanged letters, back and forth, once he left school. He sent her sketches of the places he was going with his research team, the coastline where he’d found a place to stay when he was not travelling, even the little house that he bought.

But he didn’t invite her.

She didn’t write back frequently enough, or seem enthusiastic enough. Even her photos were detached. She sent pictures of everyone else, without anything of her in them but her shadow.

That changed, as more time passed.

He could tell from her replies when she had started to notice that she was missing him. She hadn’t noticed that, before, he thought.

Hope focused on his work as best he could, knowing that this time, in this life, he might only have a few precious years before one or the other of them was taken away and that once one of them died it might be the end. He had his reasons for enforcing the solitude on himself.

Instead he read through her updates. Serah and Snow’s offspring, the patrols she took as a guard and how conflicted that made her.

And then she wrote what he’d wanted, what he’d waited for.

_I miss you._

The words were simple, written on the end of her letter after a sentence that didn’t end properly.

Hope had lived through loneliness, for years. It had driven him to distraction, to possession. If anything, he knew that them coming together was him taking advantage of her rather than the reverse, but more than anything he wanted her to want it.

Because for him there would be no going back.

His reply went out the same day her letter had arrived, with an address, a ticket for the train, a key. He couldn’t know when she’d get there but he didn’t want her wasting time at the inn when she could be with him.

And then she arrived, and it was like he could see the sun again.

He hadn’t even noticed when the world had gone dim and overcast for him.

They met outside his house – a smallish thing in comparison to the ones that were being built for the families that were popping up out of nowhere – when he was taking out the trash and she was coming up from the station. He took her suitcase from her and escorted her inside, pleased that his hands didn’t shake and he didn’t throw his arms around her on the front lawn.

Eight years. He was twenty-three in flesh and she was twenty-nine. She was shorter than him, now, and there was a cloud of uncertainty in her blue eyes, a hesitance to the way she stood in the main room of the house that said she would bolt just like her name if she had to.

As though she would ever have to.

“Light,” Hope said, pushing her suitcase in to his bedroom with his foot. They’d make it there, later, and there would be lost time to make up for, but for now he needed her to stay. He kept turned toward her, eyes on her, and held out a hand. “It’s good to see you again.”

She stared at his hand like it was a surprise, but she took it. “It’s good to see yo-o-”

The surprise was that she didn’t realize he would pull her close by it.

For a tense moment she was rigid in his arms, and then she relaxed, cheek finding his chest.

Hope wrapped his arms around her. “Is this ok?” he asked, feeling her warmth through his clothes and willing his body to behave.

“We’ve hugged before,” Lightning replied.

He tightened his arms, drawing her flush against him, and let his hands stroke her back. “Like this?”

“H-Hope.”

“Is it ok, Lightning?” Hope asked. “Now? Is it ok, _now,_ for me to hold you like this?”

Her hands were against his chest, and she tipped her head back, looking up at him. “It’s strange, you being so tall,” she said.

Hope let his fingers smooth her back, waiting for her answer. He felt a sort of buzzing in the back of his head, but he ignored it, focusing on her answer.

“You’re sort of… handsome now.”

He remained silent, lifting a brow.

“I-it’s ok,” she admitted at last.

Hope tightened his grip on her, bending down to press his cheek to hers.

“Is this ok?” he asked again, lips ghosting against her ear.

She nodded, tightening her fingers in his shirt.

Hope reveled in the contact. Lightning was warm against him, and after the brief stiffness at the onset of the embrace, she softened into him. The hug lingered, and Hope closed his eyes, smoothing his hands along her back. He couldn’t help when his fingers brushed lower, finding the curve of her rump. She was just as slender and toned in this world as she had been in the last, and he was gratified to know how well she fit into his arms.

The heels of her hands pushed against his chest even though she kept a grip on his shirt. Lightning was flushed, a warm color in her cheeks and, surprisingly, her ears, though she didn’t protest the lingering touch. 

But that closeness had been a bit too much, obviously. Hope chided himself for it silently. 

“You hungry?” Hope asked, fine with slowing this down a little. He didn’t just want her beneath him, he wanted her _with_ him. As her partner, he wanted to take care of her.

“I could eat,” she said, looking away, off to the side. “Do we need to-”

“Some of us can cook,” he said. “I’m not a gourmet or anything, but it’s never burnt and I’ve never starved.” He squeezed his arms around her before releasing her to head in to the kitchen.

The meal was decent, but if asked he would never remember what they ate. He was listening to her. Lightning was never very verbal, and his self-exile had taken away her most ready conversational companion. He listened to all the stories she didn’t know how to write about. About Snow and Serah, how she wasn’t sure they should be rushing so fast in to that big family that Snow wanted, how worried she was about Serah’s health. About her niece and nephew – two already and so little time between them! – and how they had near matching cries when they were hungry.

“You sound a little jealous of them,” Hope said, because he couldn’t lie to her about that, and she did.

“It wouldn’t make any sense,” Lightning replied. “I didn’t want to marry Snow. She did.”

The wording of that was so odd that it caught Hope’s attention. Of course Lightning hadn’t wanted to marry Snow, why would she?

He watched her for a moment, the way that her eyes drifted down to her plate and the shift of her lips as she pressed them together.

Or… had she?

“You’re right,” Lightning said, “you are a decent cook. But then someone had to be feeding you, if you grew that much.”

Her eyes skipped up to him, nervously, for a moment.

Hope didn’t care about Snow, just then.

“We can do the dishes in the morning,” he said, rising and taking his plate to the sink.

She followed, shaking her head. “I’ll do them now.”

“You don’t have to do the dishes for me,” he said, “I’m used to doing my own chores.”

“If you’re going to cook, it’s the least I can do,” she said, elbowing him to the side so she could get started.

Hope leaned down and kissed her ear, causing a blush again, and grinned to himself as he went about fetching her the rest of what needed to be cleaned up. He helped, even when she flapped a soapy hand at him.

Afterward they both smelled slightly of lemon from the soap, and he leaned over to smell her beneath it, just to remind himself that this was real and not some elaborate domestic fantasy.

“H-Hope,” she breathed, head tilting to the side just enough for him to know that the brush of his nose against her skin was a welcome feeling.

He couldn’t categorize how she smelled, which was a little ridiculous, considering how many scents he could name from memory. He didn’t care. He shook the water from his hands and put an arm around her waist to pull her closer, to take in the scent of her hair, to-

“I’ve got to smell awful,” she said, leaning away a little. “It feels like I was on that train for days.”

“You wanna shower?” he asked, fingers finding her far hip.

Lightning resisted, for just a moment, for long enough that he almost let go, and then she leaned in to him. Her shoulder against his chest, her arm down the front of him. “It’s a little rude, isn’t it? Using your shower and-”

“Light.”

“Y-yeah?”

“So long as you don’t tell me to clean up my room, it’s all yours.”

Because he didn’t want her to be surprised by any of this. She should understand what he wanted, and she needed to accept it.

As much as he wanted her, he didn’t want her halfway.

“But-”

“No buts,” Hope said, tugging on her waist to draw her away from the sink. “It’s through there. Try not to use all my shampoo.”

Lightning blushed, but Hope dutifully ignored it, turning to the drying dishes to start putting them away. It gave him something to do with his hands that wasn’t trying to hold her, anyway.

After another moment of hesitation, Lightning went where he motioned her to. It wasn’t long before he heard the shower turn on.

And then Hope stopped thinking about the shower because if he didn’t he was going to think about Lightning naked _in_ the shower, and he was doing _so well_ at keeping control of his urge to bury himself deep inside her.

Instead he turned himself back in to the kitchen to put the dishes away. That was productive. And when he finished that and she still wasn’t out of the shower, he went over to his desk and began sorting through the notes he’d brought home when he hadn’t been sure when she’d arrive.

Because if he didn’t do it now he wasn’t sure when he’d get to them.

He sent a message to the office saying he was taking some time off.

Because if he had his way, he’d-

The door to the bedroom opened and Hope turned to see Lightning step out. She was dressed comfortably in a way he hadn’t seen her dressed before. The tank top she wore was long, so long that it almost came down past her shorts.

Her legs were bare, and they looked a million miles long.

“Hope,” she said, stepping forward. There was a towel around her neck. “You don’t have many towels.”

“I just keep them in the linen closet like a civilized person,” Hope said, watching her pat the ends of her hair.

Because he was civilized and he wasn’t going to thrust her against the wall and tug her clothes off.

She came around to peek at what he was looking for before she made her way to the couch, sinking down with a pleased little groan.

He could see her over the back of it.

“Civilized, huh? What about that mess in your bedroom?”

“If I’d known when my company was coming, I’d have straightened up,” he replied.

“I’m glad I surprised you then,” Lightning said, looking back at him. “It’s better to know what you’re like without the chance to prepare. More honest.”

Hope checked the screen in front of him, making sure he’d sent that message about time off, and then closed down the computer. She’d never be able to crack his password, but he didn’t want to give her the temptation. He came around to join her on the couch. “You like it when I’m honest?”

“In general,” she said. “I prefer when everyone’s honest.”

“All right.”

“You sound pretty serious about-”

“I had to find something to do so I didn’t get over-excited about you being in my shower.”

She fell silent at that, but a quick glance showed it wasn’t an upset quiet, just a surprised one.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, but I want you just as badly as I wanted you before I left, and there’s a part of me that’s mortified that this body won’t be able to satisfy you.”

She blushed. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Hope.”

“It’s been a lifetime since I last had sex, Light,” Hope said, honestly.

“I-it has?”

“It was one thing when I was all alone, without you or… anyone-”

“Your partners always seemed… satisfied.”

“But n-” Hope began, only to stop short. “What?”

“I said, your partners always seemed satisfied.”

“How do you know that?”

“You could see everything, all of history, from Valhalla,” Light said. “I watched you study, and grow up. I was surprised at how handsome you became, but it wasn’t a surprise when people noticed.”

It was Hope’s turn to blush.

“I was glad to see you found people to connect with,” Lightning said. “It was something I used to worry about.”

He stared at the coffee table in front of the couch, trying to process that.

“So. You may be worried, but I’m not.”

“It’s a different world, Light,” Hope said. “In this body, I haven’t even... I finally had you, with me, I wasn’t going to settle for someone else. So even if I know what I’m doing up here,” he tapped his forehead for emphasis, “my body may not have any stamina.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

He turned to look at her, and found that she was blushing. The tint to her cheeks was adorable.

“I’m not worried,” she said, worrying her lower lip with her teeth, “because from what I saw you were always an attentive lover.”

“You _watched?”_

Lightning flushed darker at that.

Hope’s thoughts stuttered to a halt. He’d thought, this whole time, that she hadn’t thought of him… like that. He’d agonized that Lightning wouldn’t be able to change over from thinking about him as a kid to thinking about him as a man. But she’d been watching him across time, she’d already seen him with a lover. Or maybe with all of his lovers.

And the color of her cheeks now…

“I take it you liked what you saw?”

“That’s not important, I just-” Hope put his hand on her knee, letting his fingers fall on the inside of it. She closed her lips on whatever word she denial she had readied.

That was encouraging.

“What kept you watching?” he asked. “Once you realized what sort of a thing was about to happen?”

“I…”

He let his hand slip down between her legs, palm against the inside of her thigh. He slowly stroked his fingertips up and down her skin. “When you knew I was about to fuck someone, why didn’t you look away?”

“H-Hope,” Lightning breathed. She reached up for the towel around her neck. Her fingers tightened in the fabric.

“You had to know,” he said softly, pressing his fingers in to the firm muscle of her thigh. He squeezed her thigh, up near the join of her hip. “When we went for each other’s clothes?”

“I didn’t,” Lightning said.

“When I got my hands down their pants?” he asked, tracing the edge of her shorts. “I like to give in bed,” he said, leaning closer so that his shoulder was against hers.

She groaned at that, turning her head away from him.

“But you know that, don’t you?” he asked, brushing his lips against her ear. “Do you know why?”

“N-no,” Lightning replied.

Hope released her thigh. He reached his other arm over and brushed his fingers along the pale skin of her throat. “Because I wanted to be good.”

“Good?” she asked, glancing over at him.

He nodded. “I wanted to be good for you,” he confided, “if I ever got the chance.”

“For me?”

“Mmhmm,” Hope replied, putting his arm around her. “I wanted to be so good that you’d never look at anyone else.”

Lightning softened in to the embrace as soon as it started. Hope was surprised when she shifted, putting herself in his lap. She drew closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When she settled on top of him, he relished the heady feeling of her warmth on top of him. “I’ll be so good, Light,” he promised, wrapping both arms around her. “So, so good to you.”

She shifted closer, and the heat of her body flush with his sent blood rushing down to his eager cock.

He wasn’t quite prepared for her to roll her hips in to his, grinding her against the growing stiffness of his erection. “Light,” he groaned.

One hand threaded in to the back of his hair and Lightning did it again.

His cock came to attention, and she gripped his shoulders for leverage. Hope couldn’t help the moan that welled up as she rode his lap.

Whatever reservations she might have weren’t the obvious ones that he’d been worrying about, clearly. The rush of desire that overtook him came so abruptly that he couldn’t quite breathe, but he settled his hands on her waist and just held on, pleased to be so overwhelmed by her.

Just like he worried, it didn’t take much for him to spill in his pants. A few rolls of her hips on top of him and he was lost. He clasped Lightning tighter as he came.

This had to be a dream, Hope thought, feeling his release wet between them. Even when he masturbated he didn’t spill that quickly.

But he’d never had Lightning against him before.

“Fuck,” he swore softly. “I didn’t mean to-”

A chuckle from Lightning, face tucked against his neck with her warm breath against the skin behind his ear, stilled his tongue. She nuzzled him, and the apology fled his thoughts. 

“I wanted you to,” she said, loosening her grip on his neck to reach for his arm. She guided his hand to her breast, over the tank top. “I wanted to give you that.”

Hope tugged at her tank top until he could get his hand against her skin, and then he squeezed. The feel of her was enough to interest his cock again. But what she’d just _given_ him wasn’t very personal.

“Lightning,” he said, seriously, “do you want this? I mean, do you want me like this?”

“Show me how good you can be,” Lightning said.

That was enough, for now, Hope thought. He released her breast, reaching down between them and worked his hand in to those tight little shorts she was wearing.

Lightning came up on her knees, just a little, to make space for his hand, and he slid his fingers in to her folds.

Her head fell back and she swayed back as he worked two fingers against her clit. Hope scooped his other arm around her waist to keep her with him.

“That get you wet, riding me like that, Light?” he asked.

“Fuck,” she swore, “it never feels like this.”

He shifted his hand further in between her legs, guiding her forward against him so that he could work his fingers inside her. Lightning leaned against him, clutching his shoulders. She was _so_ wet, already that his fingers slid inside easily.

“You are wet,” he said in to her ear. “Get your shorts down so I can repay the favor.”

It took a moment, but she released his shoulders and tugged hurriedly at her shorts. When there was space, Hope was able to move his hand better, and he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, letting his thumb press against her clit.

Lightning was quiet, but this close he could _hear_ her thoughts again, and it felt good. Her hands came up to his shoulders and her fingers tightened a grip on his shirt sleeves.

“Does it feel naughty, me fingering you while I’m still dressed?” Hope asked.

“No,” she grunted, breath huffing against his neck, but her walls tightened around him.

Her body was more honest. Hope pressed his cheek to hers, enjoying the wet sound of his fingers moving in her. Lightning’s hips rocked with the motion of his hand, and she leaned close, pressing her breasts against his chest.

It occurred to Hope, as she came – her hands clutching his sleeves and her head fallen back with a loud moan – that they hadn’t yet kissed. As she came down, thighs relaxing so that she was sitting on him again, shorts and panties hiked up by his thighs between hers, he gathered her against his chest again.

“Light,” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She looked up at him, blue eyes twinkling under lazy lids. “After that, I’d think so.”

That much was true. Trading orgasms was usually seen as the highest form of intimacy, but she’d already seen all of that. He liked sex, as much as anyone, but it had been just sex when it wasn’t with her, a pleasure to indulge in. This… kissing someone… kissing _her_ would be so much more than that.

“Not what I asked.”

“Yes,” she said with a little smile.

Hope leaned in, and so did Lightning. Their lips touched, and then pressed together. They parted, for a moment. Lightning tasted sweet. Some kind of lip gloss, maybe. He had to know if it was that or just _her_. He kissed her again, traced her lips with his tongue. But that wasn’t it. It wasn’t her lips, it was _her._ He pressed his lips more firmly against hers, parting her lips and slipping his tongue in to her mouth.

Lightning’s grip in his hair tightened and she pulled him closer even as she pulled her lips away from his. “Too many clothes, Hope,” she said against his lips.

Hope was not going to fuck Lightning – not the way he wanted to – anywhere but a bed for their first night. He thought of it like that, first night, because there was so much time to make up for that he needed to know she’d be comfortable while he fucked her enough for the two hundred years he’d been aching to do it.

He gathered her legs up at his sides and rose, carrying her up with him. They were so tangled around one another than he barely felt her grip on him tighten. He carried her back to his bedroom.

“Just the one bed?” she asked in his ear.

“It’s all we’ll need,” Hope replied, closing the door behind them before crossing to get them both in to it. He wanted her wailing for him, and that meant keeping prying ears away. The door wouldn’t do too much, but it was something.

“Not with this many clothes on we won’t,” Lightning said, plucking at the buttons of his shirt pointedly. “You don’t even have your shoes off.”

Hope chuckled, kissing her again because he knew now that he could. “You’ve been a bit of a distraction from that,” he reminded her.

Lightning went to work on undoing the front of his shirt, and Hope shrugged out of it and then got his pants undone. He had to sit up and away from her to get his clothes off, and Lightning took that time to get hers off too.

When he realized that they were stripping down like this was all familiar and old, Hope paused. “Shouldn’t we… go a little slower?”

“You had your hand _in me_ on the couch,” Lightning said, “and it wasn’t enough. I want you inside me, right now.”

Hope didn’t argue that, even though he could hear the echo of _or else I might lose my nerve about this_.

But he did have to pause to look at her once she’d shimmied out of the shorts and discarded the tank top on the floor. Because he’d fantasized about Lightning naked, he’d masturbated to those fantasies, but he’d never gotten to see it. He joined her on the bed again.

“Where was your l’Cie brand?” he asked, ignoring the throbbing of his cock at the sight of all her bared flesh. He was curious. He always had been.

“Why do you want to know?” Lightning asked, sizing him up the same way he was sizing her.

“Because you never showed any of us,” Hope said, reaching for her hip.

She took his hand covered her right breast with it, pressing his thumb in. “It was there. I just don’t see why-”

Hope leaned forward and bent his head down so that he could replace his fingers with his mouth. Lightning gave a little sigh and wrapped her arm around his neck, using it as leverage when he guided her backwards. He’d wondered this for ages upon ages. It had been a little game he played with himself, trying to guess where the mark had been.

Lightning settled on her back, shifting until he was between her thighs, and got her knees up against his ribs. “Hope,” she moaned softly.

It was the first time he’d heard his name come from her lips like that, and he wanted to hear it again. He shifted his mouth, taking her nipple in to suck, and got his other hand down between her thighs again.

Her body arched and she gripped him by the elbow, rolling her hips in to his hand. “Harder,” she demanded.

Hope wanted to taste her, to spear her with his tongue, but that could wait. He thrust his fingers in to her, sucking on her breast avidly, and watched her head tip back in pleasure. She was still wet, so aroused that he could smell her, and it urged him on.

That, and the desperate litany he could hear in the back of his head _Soclosesoclosesoclose!_

When her hips shifted, knees parting, he thrust his fingers in deep, and she came so hard on his hand that it caught his breath as well.

Together they sank down against the mattress.

He could hear her thoughts more clearly now, more easily. _Never had an orgasm that good, too hard to reach properly and it’s just not the same as the heat of his fingers inside me._

“Enough?” he asked softly.

“What?” she asked in reply. But her thoughts were off like a bolt in the blue. _What does he mean enough? He hasn’t-_

“I’m in no hurry,” Hope assured her.

“What?” she asked again. _How did he?_

Hope gently slid his fingers from her and kissed her breast again, just over that long ago brand spot. “I’m in no hurry,” he repeated. “I was worried you might not want this with me, but you do, so I can wait.”

_I don’t want to wait._

Lightning stared at him, but didn’t say the words aloud. What she did say was, “You’re hard.”

“I am,” Hope replied. “After getting you off like that I doubt I could be otherwise.”

“Don’t you want to-?”

“Light, I’ve wanted this for four hundred years.”

“Then why-?”

“Because there’s two of us, and if you’re not in the mood, neither am I.”

“That’s statistically not true,” Lightning replied.

“I don’t care about statistics,” he said. “If you don’t want it, I don’t want it.”

Her blue eyes shifted at that. _That’s…_

And he’d known he’d be able to hear things, but he didn’t think he’d get a rush of memory in images as well. She’d never been… never _done_ something so intimate, but she wasn’t a child like he’d been, she wasn’t-

It turned his stomach to think of anyone so disrespectful. To think that someone would just-

“Hope,” she said softly.

Her voice drew him back from his thoughts, from _her_ thoughts and he was glad of it. “Yeah, Light?”

“I’d like you inside me.”

“Would you?” Hope asked in a gentle tease. He slid his fingers back between her thighs and pressed them back inside.

Her head fell back against the bed and she gasped in a breath.

So he’d found the right spot, then. Hope stroked her gently. “How’s it feel, Light?” he asked softly.

“Don’t stop!” she gasped out, a strong arm grabbing his shoulder.

He leaned down until he had his nose against her neck, comforted by the echo of her thoughts as she fell apart at his touch and the scent that was just Lightning more than anything else. He relented when she pushed at his shoulder rather than pulled, gentling his touch before drawing his fingers away from where she was sensitive.

His cock twitched between them, so hard now that it almost hurt.

But it didn’t matter.

This was what he’d wanted, Lightning with him like-

She shifted and her hand wrapped around his cock and his thoughts scattered like birds from the trees.

Her palm was warm and her grip was snug and she tugged on it, whispering, “Is this how you like it?”

Hope pressed a kiss to her neck, making an agreeing noise. His body was so wound tight he didn’t know if this was how he liked it, he just knew it was Lightning stroking him off. And that it was very, very good.

“You’ve got a big dick, Hope,” she said, tipping her head so that her lips brushed against his ear. “You still know how to use it?”

“I haven’t had anyone since,” he confided, breath against her neck.

  
“Since?” she asked, shifting her grip and sliding his fingers along the hot length of his cock. “Since when?”

“Since we came here,” Hope said, pressing his lips up behind her ear.

Lightning’s hand stilled.

“But surely someone-”

“I wanted _you,”_ Hope affirmed, hips shivering as he pushed himself up enough to meet her gaze.

Lightning’s expression seemed surprised, but there was a little dusting of a blush on her cheeks again. “You waited for me?”

“I’ve always been waiting,” Hope said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Cum for me,” Lightning said. Her hand started stroking him again, her palm hot against him and her fingers just a bit too tight. She pressed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue in to his mouth.

She took over his senses, and pleasure washed over him. It was more than he could handle, and his eager cock spilled all over her stomach.

His thoughts fled entirely and he was aware only of the warmth of her body beneath him as she guided him in to laying down on top of her. He could feel strong arms around him, soft lips against his cheek.

And when he tried to blink or shake himself awake, a soft voice encouraged him just to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably write a thesis on FF XIII, but I won't, I'll tl;dr it to this - if you were going to make Lightning the female version of Cloud, you should've set her in a beautiful man garden. But they didn't. So instead my fan-brain latched onto her and Hope and they became possibly my most problematic ship. I do a lot of fix-it work with things that give me problems. 
> 
> The ages in this might be slightly off though I'm not doing too much canon bending.
> 
> UPDATE: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, friends and foes. I really should have edited it. I reread this a few weeks ago and realized that Hope's all "I haven't kissed her" and they'd been kissing half the damn chapter. So. Fixed that. Less jarring. Yay.


End file.
